


夜谈

by shiraki



Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiraki/pseuds/shiraki
Summary: *无差，斜線不代表攻受*時間線大概在Florence R3，Florence受到恐怖分子的脅迫，還沒有假意參與到暗殺女王的行動之前。*企划旧文留底，作者非考據党細節失誤還請不要認真。





	夜谈

荒野的沉默是龐大的。當太陽沉沒、篝火將熄的時刻，人們把彼此的肩膀緊靠在一起，像被海水留在沙灘上的貝殼，硬殼下漲滿莫名的失落，仿佛被原本的世界所遺棄。孤獨寄居在人們體內的某處，在人們彼此的聯結變得薄弱時佔領顫動的心靈；人們被喚起某種多愁善感的詩意，同時心中升起像沙礫一樣磨人的寂寞。

“這景色就像四年前。”

“托雷伊德永久要塞？”佛羅倫斯看著艾妲，她站在那道溪流前，低頭注視著水面。這不是個問題，也不需要回答，她們彼此都深刻地記憶著四年前的那一幕。那些燃燒的火、廢墟、行走的活屍，那邪術。

一陣冰涼的寒意順著記憶爬上佛羅倫斯的脊背，像是條沉甸甸的蜈蚣壓在她身上。她加快步伐走過去站在自己的朋友身邊。艾妲的目光掃過這一整片原野——白荊棘隱沒在夜晚的霧氣中，水杉孤獨佇立。

“曠野是單純的，是人們自己把它變成——”

艾妲的聲音低低的，好像有什麼異樣的東西在她喉嚨裡跳動。篝火的金光在她的臉上晃動，她閉起眼睛。在朦朧的暗影中，艾妲挺直的背影顯得薄弱,簡直就成了這濃重霧氣的一部分。

佛羅倫斯等著她說出那句話。

“——變成那個模樣。”

吸了一口氣，她說。

“你的心曾有所動搖嗎？”佛羅倫斯問。

“永不。”艾妲回答。一瞬間某種強大的東西降臨在她的身上，並浮現在她的面孔，讓這個女人的肉體因此呈現出了某種不可撼動的力量。今晚第一次，她移動視線注視著佛羅倫斯，那個眼神令佛羅倫斯感到一陣人性的脆弱。

“你看起來心事重重，佛羅倫斯。”

水面擾動起來，浮在其上的銀色月影碎裂開，就像某種黑暗的物質將要從深處冒出。在佛羅倫斯的眼中，那更近似于黑暗的海洋上航行著無數銀白的船。

“有些狀況發生了……我不知道。”

一時間艾妲似乎想進一步詢問，再做出一番分析。她只是被短暫的慣性所控制，並且很快克制了自己。但佛羅倫斯還是感受到了。艾妲用沉默以回應。與艾妲共處的沉默是一種空白。空白往往讓她不安，然而同時又無從脫身：有些時候事情永遠不會朝著你所真正希望的方向展開。她預先把對話演練了無數次，但它們被一個沒來得及出口的詢問撞碎沉沒。她們在篝火旁邊坐下來,艾妲的視線又轉向夜霧中的原野,她的眼睛裡跳動著火焰小小的金光.

“我記得那個時候我的子彈耗盡了，我想我就要死了。我想到了女王陛下，還有我身為騎士的誓言。”艾妲的話語落在水邊，佛羅倫斯無法分辨它的含義。“最後我想到了你。”

這些詞句具有某些儀式性的力量，在艾妲說出它們時，黑暗中的沉默就得以解放。佛羅倫斯沒有轉頭去看艾妲，但她知道艾妲在微笑。她的心中湧動著難以名狀的激|情，但她並不會將它稱之為愛。

愛是持續的孤獨的行走。愛比依偎的肩膀寒冷，比廝磨的雙唇傷人。佛羅倫斯在荒野中尋找和等待的並不是愛情。當她穿過夜晚的叢林，灌木和沼澤的界限化為相同的景色。她所尋找的在枝杈間窸窣閃過的暗影既不是艾妲也不是愛情。

“像這樣不停前進，踏著無數死亡——這還會持續多久？”她問。

“它將怎樣結束？”

這不是一本可以隨時合上的書，或者一張可以撿起來然後隨意丟棄的傳單。不管佛羅倫斯是否承認，她的一生中大部分時間都在做著別人所要求的事，並且幾乎從未停下來思考這一切。

為了發現終點，她一直在奔跑；為了不被終點發現，她一直在奔跑。

“我們生於戰火，也將埋葬於此。”

像是本應當如此一般，艾妲回答。

燃燒的木柴發出奇異的光亮，讓艾妲的臉仿佛具有了一種魔法。佛羅倫斯與她長久地對視，那雙溫柔的深藍色眼睛。在晃動的火光和陰影交錯中，她的彎起的唇縫是畫家筆下飛翔的海鳥。

“我做了一個夢。”

長久的——大概有一個世紀那麼長的靜止之後，佛羅倫斯開始了，“我其實是醒著的，也沒准就是睡著了，我不知道。

“我就站在這條河邊，或者是托雷伊德的河邊……我想大概是這裡吧，托雷伊德的河岸總是長滿和肩膀一樣高的雜草，鬆軟，踩起來就像走在一條汗毛密佈的胳膊上。而當時我只是一個人突兀地站在河岸上，那是一條瀝青的河流，散發硫磺的味道。那條河也許是從很遙遠的地方流經我的腳下，我想它是追趕著我來到這裡的。

“這一切的發生大概就像是你站在一幅畫前欣賞，看得太久了以至於，怎麼說來著？——它開始回頭看你。前一秒我也許正在擦我的槍，或者在訓練，但是我跨出一步之後，我就從那裡到了這裡。

“我盯著那條河，它是黑色的，這讓我感到一陣蟄刺的疼痛，我眨眨眼，毒液和血就從眼眶中溢出。

“我因此看到，河流送來了一具屍體。那個女人從我眼前漂過，完整的一個。也許她會對我說些什麼，因為我看到——我看到她的嘴唇是鈴蘭的藍色，像花瓣緊緊閉和。她的臉——”

佛羅倫斯的喉嚨收緊了，氣流迅速抽離，讓她的話語哽在喉嚨。

營火熄滅了。

“但她只是那樣漂過。”她最終說。

佛羅倫斯轉頭搜尋艾妲的眼睛，它們在黑暗中微弱地閃爍。她被原野的威儀俘獲，被恐懼擊潰，連指尖都抽搐著蜷縮起來。黑暗扼住她，她難以呼吸。那是你的臉孔，我夢到你淒慘死去，她想。艾妲柔軟的手握住她的，她的指尖撫過佛羅倫斯額頭冷卻的泥土。

佛羅倫斯低下頭，艾妲的面孔是河面上搖晃的孤影，如果伸出手探入，它就會散開，碎成一個個不同的夢境。並且每一個都無從尋找源頭，也沒有結局。因為好的結局是不存在的，所有那些好的故事——它們只是還沒有到真正结束的时刻。

“佛羅倫斯，”

沉默了一會，艾妲開口。她的聲音堅定，手指柔軟冰冷。

“只要你需要我，我就會一直陪伴著你。”

那沉默屬於真正的朋友。

佛羅倫斯握住那只手，“我知道。”她說，並且親吻了艾妲的指節，“我知道我永遠不會失去你，我的朋友。”如果我就此死去，她想，那也是我所選擇的道路，我無懼於此。

艾妲的另一隻手覆上她的後腦，然後她們的額頭抵在一起。佛羅倫斯聞到淡淡的香氣，並非來自任何一種香水，那就是艾妲的氣息。

佛羅倫斯閉上眼。

 

 

“我想睡一會。”天快亮的時候艾妲說，“答應我日出之前叫醒我？”

“來吧，艾妲。”佛羅倫斯拍拍自己的腿，“這能讓你舒服些。你這些天太疲勞了。”

艾妲沒有反對，她把頭枕在佛羅倫斯的腿上，然後像是想起了什麼又坐起來：“如果你覺得需要休息，就叫醒我——”

佛羅倫斯忍不住笑出聲：“好吧，如果這是你想要的。但你得好好睡一會，這樣我們才能打起精神欣賞日出——如果你還記得這是我們此行的目的的話。”她安慰性地拍拍艾妲的肩膀，把她重新安置在自己的腿上。

“佛羅倫斯。”

“怎麼了？”

“你為什麼那麼執著這個，日出？”艾妲在她的腿上調整了一個更舒服的姿勢。

“很耀眼吧，大概。”

“耀眼？”

“它讓我感覺充滿力量。”佛羅倫斯輕聲說。

“那是什麼梅亞族的傳統嗎？”

“不。”佛羅倫斯盯著遠處模糊不清的地平線，“它的溫度讓我感到自己是切實存在的。”它讓我想到你。

沒有答話。艾妲閉著眼睛，她的臉孔在夜晚裡顯得平靜而美麗。我們都太累了，佛羅倫斯靜靜地注視著艾妲想。她一定已經非常疲倦，才能在野外這樣輕易地陷入睡眠。

“我愛她嗎？”

那是無法解釋的感覺中的一種，當佛羅倫斯面對艾妲，她不止一次向自己提出這個問題。那感覺很輕盈，微妙，像是視線裡穿行的箭矢，那些箭簇反射的陽光讓她迷惑。對於佛羅倫斯來說，射箭是為數不多的關於父母的記憶。

她剛剛學會射箭的時候，箭總會射中些亂七八糟的東西——或者乾脆什麼也射不中，至少那還不是最糟的。這取決於你射出箭的弧度，她的父親說，然後他會做出示範，他從未失手。

這是梅亞族人世代相傳的技巧，她的父親說，學會它。

她無法理解那個弧線，那條箭矢前行的軌跡。當她努力感受那個弧度，那支箭就像是從內部將什麼拉扯了出來，那東西撕扯著她，讓她疼痛又不知所措。但她依然喜歡這件事，她長久地仰望天空中飛過的鷹，瞄準它，想著自己像那支箭一樣迅捷而堅強——比飛翔的鷹隼還要強。

那讓她感覺自|由。

佛羅倫斯試圖回憶自己的父親，但腦海裡僅剩一個模糊的概念，她甚至不記得父母的模樣。停留在記憶中的不過是一些空泛的畫面，一些光影。

我們所有人，她意識到，我們所有人都難逃這一結局。我們最終都將逐漸消失在世界上，從人們的記憶中逐漸隱去，不留任何痕跡。她曾經試圖留下一些存在過的痕跡，但那並不能給她存在的實感。她看著那些照片，信件，工作日志——存留於物質的證明會隨著事物的湮滅徹底消失，了無痕跡。她的口袋裡保存著一本巴掌大小的祈禱書，它曾經屬於托雷伊德永久要塞一役中陷落的補給站的某個士兵。有的時候佛羅倫斯會撫摸著它皮質的柔軟封面試圖在腦海中構想出它主人的面孔。她不知道，在他被死亡的瘴氣侵蝕皮肉，痛苦地化為行走的活屍時，他是否曾握緊信仰的錨拼命祈禱？

事物是從本人的末端和表層剝落的一部分，那些在他們的主人離開後還留在這個世界的事物會成為逝者存在的依憑。回到國都她曾試圖打探這本書的主人，但托雷伊德一役死傷失蹤的士兵不計其數，這件事終如石沉大海。

佛羅倫斯花了很長的時間。她會注視著流動的雲，絮語的樹叢，然後當她站在原野上，她的箭不再射中其他的東西。當她把那被拉扯出來的東西拖進腦海深處，她不再感到不適。

直到這一刻。

她聽到自己的聲音，自己呼吸的聲音，自己心臟跳動的聲音。她把那些拋開。

“好好休息吧，艾妲。”佛羅倫斯低聲說，她用手輕輕撥開艾妲滑落的頭髮。

“你說什麼？”艾妲問。

“我讓你好好休息。”

“不對，”艾妲說，聽上去睡意朦朧，“你還咕噥了一句什麼，聽上去像是少數民族的語言，那是什麼？”

“我以為你睡著了呢。”佛羅倫斯抱怨。艾妲微笑回應——她太困倦以至於不想睜開眼睛，因此她沒有看到佛羅倫斯低垂的雙眼中複雜的感情。

“那是梅亞族的語言，”佛羅倫斯說“那個詞有很多含義，它代表最親密的人，代表朋友和手足。有機會我會告訴你它全部的含義的，我保證。”

“好吧。”艾妲說，她很快睡著了。

意識到這是令人驚奇的，佛羅倫斯幾乎從未放任自己的頭腦去幻想這個人陷入睡眠的姿態。艾妲的意識在她闔上的眼瞼後，在無意識的曠野上巡行；佛羅倫斯低著頭，充滿敬畏和激情地凝視著一幕：艾妲的表情是空白，她那兩片淡色嘴唇以一種完全自然的狀態吻合在一起。這是一番怎樣的景象？佛羅倫斯只覺得天幕四散陷落，煙塵和狂風迭起，耳邊響徹轟鳴；而這一切都進行于寧靜中。在屬於睡眠的寧靜裡，她讓內心的激情默不作聲。佛羅倫斯靠近那張熟睡的臉，就像靠近一個燃燒的壁爐，溫熱而乾燥的氣息撲上面頰。那木質燃燒的香氣帶著微微嗆人的熱度，填滿她全部感官。

佛羅倫斯深呼吸，有一刻一種想吻上那嘴唇的衝動支配了她，她想深深地與艾妲相吻，吮吸來自對方身體的奧秘。但她只是停留在原地，保留著一個莊重的距離。

佛羅倫斯並不是一個善於欣賞藝術和戲劇的人，但此刻她仿佛置身荒漠，宮殿和人群屹立。許多人圍住她，他們的目光如同火柴燃盡前暗淡的火，他們的言語是皮膚上剝落的碎屑，毫無意義。因為她已經背叛自己的心願舞動了太久，疲倦壓倒了一切。但仍然，有一種喜悅，一種介乎恐懼與迷惑之間的激|情。

“我現在要親吻你了，我要用牙齒輕咬你的雙唇，就像咬著一枚熟透的水果。”

佛羅倫斯俯下身。她的嘴唇在即將碰到艾妲的前一刻頓了頓，然後輕輕碰觸艾妲的額頭，像一個忠誠的朋友會做的那樣。當她抬起頭，第一縷曙光正降落在魯比歐那聯合王國的土地上。“很耀眼。”她自言自語，然後閉上眼。

在她合上的眼簾後，雄鷹長久地翱翔。

 

 

艾妲是被陽光弄醒的，帶著熱度的光線透過眼瞼，把視線變成血肉朦朧的紅色。“你該叫醒我的。”她坐起來，不得不花了一會才適應那個光線。

“還不晚。”弗羅倫斯說，她的眼睛直視著遠處地平線的方向。艾妲隨著她的視線抬起頭——王宮和城鎮在幾百碼開外的地方，此刻變成了曙光下幾個挨在一起的黑色的小點。往昔一切都像前夜還沒來得及熄滅的燈火一樣在金色的日光下黯淡下去。這個景象幾乎是偉大的，艾妲移不開眼睛。

“還來得及。”她低聲補充。

太陽升起了。

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> “佛羅倫斯並不是一個善於欣賞藝術和戲劇的人，…………，就像咬著一枚熟透的水果。”
> 
> 這兩段影射王爾德劇作《莎樂美》，“我現在要親吻你了，我要用牙齒輕咬你的雙唇，就像咬著一枚熟透的水果。”系引用劇本原句。


End file.
